Junketsu
by AriaTheScarletRose
Summary: Ms. Cherumi Unohana is your average, normal girl. She goes to school, tutors the punk that everyone refers to as that 'Uremeshi boy', works at a maid cafe, and sings for children at a daycare. Completly normal stuff...that is until she starts seeing these *This is the rewrite!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! this is the re-write of the original story! With the help of Scarletletterbee! (i dont remember if that is your name. so sorry!) She is a very big help! I hope you enjoy this re written chapter!**

* * *

Chapter One

"Ms. Unohana! Ms. Unohana!"

An airy voice penetrating the thrum of children playing and laughing, clicking and clacking of blocks suddenly became quiet in my mind as I felt an excited tug on my long white skirt; turning my attention away from my previous task and toward the source. A chubby little girl with hazel brown curls in two high pigtails on the side of her head was looking up at me with a dimple-bright smile on her face, long lashes framing her immense chocolate eyes. Fully turning toward my charge, I smiled brightly at her expectant expression and pulled my hands under my knees to hold my skirt as I bent down to her level. At a little over 4 years old, she comes in at about 4'3'', coming a little above my waist.

"What is it Hiyori?" I replied cutely to the now nose height 'smiler'. I placed my hands lightly on my knees as I balanced on my heels before the shorter girl in a crouch.

She blushed and lowered her head bashfully at my happy expression; in turn I tilt my head curiously toward her hesitation. My positive attitude giving the adorable youngster her needed confidence, she rapidly pulled a flower that had been hidden behind her back forward which was quickly held between my eyes. Crossing them gently to amuse my little friend more, and upon hearing her giggles, my eyes focused to the now giant object before me. I saw that it was an eggshell white, tilted daisy with a crooked lower stem, still dripping sap I noticed in amusement. The once tall flower wilted a little from the exciting journey from the fenced off playground to a few inches before me.

"This is for you!" She squealed flashing me with her off white teeth. I blinked owlishly for a moment at the cute proclamation, but my heart quickly melted, my pale face revealing a genuinely grateful smile. I took the flower gently from her outstretched hand, tilting my eyes and head toward my right side; I fumble a moment before finally tucking it behind my ear, wrapping it in my soft chestnut hair.

"Thank you Hiyori, that was very nice of you." Her pink cheeks glow brighter while her smile absolutely beams to me, if possible, and nodding quickly ran off to play with the other children wandering about the toy boxes. I chuckle as the drops of sap lead back toward conquered land of the young adventurer, and stood back up to continue to pick up all the coloring items the kids had taken out. If you're wondering right about now, no, I'm not yet considered an adult, I'm only in high school, this being my wonderful part-time job.

"Cherumi! You can go home now and thanks for all the hard work." Mr. Takashi said with a gentle smile. I pinked slightly at the smile then bowed quickly and gave him a brilliant smile of my own. Mr. Takashi owns this cozy little daycare center with his fiancé, Miyumi. She was bed ridden today due to a cold she got. He then turned to the little ones. "Alright, kids say good bye to Ms. Unohana!" all at once the kids awed and groaned to which I could only smile sadly at, but they all said their good byes eventually, as I stepped through the archway. I waved farewell to them as I turned on the sidewalk to walk toward my next destination. It was a cute scene to see all the children on their tippy-toes, noses peaking over windows and around Mr. Takashi while waving their pudgy hands in the air rapidly, cupping their hands to yell out their farewells by the door.

As I walked down the small side street, everything felt normal for me. Bright skies, gentle breeze, and the feeling of spring flavoring the air made me relax. The houses floating by with the gentle sounds and smells of the quaint neighborhood, eventually reaching one of the main street blocks; but I remembered something recently when one of them came into view; I have started seeing things. Lately there seemed to wander frighteningly tall people with strangely colored skin and oddly enough, horns. Just like now, walking through the crowded paved streets of the late afternoon, my eyes found a tall, burly man with dark crimson skin and a horn on his forehead towards his hairline, his unkempt white hair dripping down to his shoulders. I did what I always seemed to do. Tilt my head and stare blatantly at the strange people. Yes, yes I know it's impolite, but I couldn't help it. Though it was alarming was how people just pass him as if he was not there, or rather, he was 'normal'. He angled his bulky head slightly, seeming to feel my staring, and turned to lock his eyes with mine. I blinked once. His eyes were engulfed in a bright yellow, glowing slightly as he captured my curious attention. He had no pupil or white around his eyes, just that startling, radiant yellow. We stopped and stared at each other over the crowd, everyone seeming to become shadows to us, that is, until he smiled. The grizzly show of the triple rows of needle teeth made my breath hitch. My cyan eyes widened in surprise at the ominous sight. A phantom of a man walked in front of him and just like the wind singing through the city, he vanished as if he was never there to begin with. Out of concern I lifted my hand to my lips in thought as I moved my head left and right, trying to see if I can find him again. I didn't see the bloody wine colored skin anywhere now. I blinked, slightly perturbed, but shrugged and kept on walking so people wouldn't bump into me or think I'm crazy for standing on the sidewalk for too long.

I continued walking between the many people, my eyes always drifting to the other side of the sidewalk, incase that strange man was to pop up again. I didn't realize that my feet had led me closer to a housing district, my home route mapped out by instinct, and that the crowd had now thinned. As I was walking I hadn't noticed a red-haired girl walking toward me.

_THUMP_

I tumbled to the ground, skirt fluttering with my cardigan as my bag scatters all of its contents. I hissed in pain slightly as my bottom and back ached from the impact, but quickly recovering to my elbows and up to my feet again to start picking up my belongings. I pulled my skirt under my knees as I knelt down to recover my lost possessions, when I saw another pair of gentle hands enter my line of sight, picking up a couple of my papers and pencils. My eyes widened in surprise and happiness.

"Hey, It's OK you don't need to do that. I'm the one who bumped into you!" I caroled laughingly, always in trouble because of my clumsiness, I quickly grabbed all the items from her lightly calloused hands and looking into my bag, put them in gently and neatly. I turned back from my small side project quickly bowing to the girl another time, my hair bouncing as I went and finally looked up at her. She was absolutely beautiful, angelic even. With forest green, curious eyes framed by the most adorable forelocks and long, lovely crimson hair highlighting her lightly golden skin. She was pretty tall too since I had to crane my neck up to look at her, which was weird for a girl, but I am pretty short. Taking in more of her features, she had a round albeit strong face and a small but confused smile on her shapely lips. After a moment of taking in her features I blinked, finally tilting my head and eyes down to notice her uniform. It was salmon pink with a gold trimming, also nicely pressed and ironed, meaning it was well taken care of. I recognized it from somewhere, putting a hand to my lips lightly and closed my eyes in thought; I tried to remember where I had seen it… I hadn't noticed the slightly concerned look cross her face as she opened her mouth to ask if I was all right before I jumped slightly, eyes flying open when coming to my conclusion. Ah hah! She was from that elite school that was near here. 'What was it called again?' Once again I hadn't realized I surprised her with my sudden movements, she jumping back slightly when I turned my eyes upward in thought once more, trying to rack my brain for information. Finally deciding I'll remember later and realizing how rude I was being, I straightened my face to a light smile.

"I'm so sorry about bumping into you," I bowed once again politely, the humor gone after the initial shock of the fall ran through me. The poor girl looked quite baffled, her brows furrowed as if she didn't know how to react to me slightly.

"I will try to watch where I'm going from now on, once again I'm very sorry!" I bowed quickly one last time, securing my bag on my shoulder, I took off past her to make it to my nearby home, not seeing the interested smile that appeared on her face as she watched me go.

"Mom? Jubei? I'm home!" I announced while jumping slightly to take off my shoes and place them by the door in the mudroom. The first thing I heard was the soft but fast footfalls of my little brother echoing closer to my spot.

"Cherumi!" He shouted with glee as he ran toward me and jumped into my waiting arms. My skirt billowed as I laughed and swung him around in circles a few times before stopping to place a loud kiss on his pudgy cheeks. He was a cute little 5-year-old with brown hair and big brown eyes that sparkle every time you see him. I put him down gently and waded toward the kitchen where I found my mom and my dad, little Jubei bouncing around my feet as I went. Mom was at the stove making something that smelled absolutely delicious, and of course, dad was sitting languidly at the table a newspaper in his hand reading about, well the news.

I walked over to my mom placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello mom," I walked over and placed a kiss on my dads cheek.

"Hello dad." They both smiled at me in return.

"Hello sweetheart, how was school?" My mom asked wiping her hands in a dishtowel. Ami Unohana, a beautiful woman with long brown hair and beautiful green eyes, If you haven't already guessed, she's my mother. She works as a designer and sells her own clothes.

"It was good like every other day." I said while taking a seat next to my dad who had neatly folded his paper and set it next to him.

"Are you still tutoring that Uremeshi boy?" He grumbled. Like always, the same question he asks me every day after school. I laughed and nodded my head. Kouga Unohana, president of a well known toy factory, A.K.A my father. He nodded his head. He really didn't like that I was tutoring Yusuke Uremeshi. Yusuke is a delinquent that goes to my school, Sarayashiki Junior High, I tutor him on the weekends and sometimes after school.

"Cherumi look what I made at school today!" I turned toward my little brother who was holding what looked like a finger painting. It looked like all the other little kids drawings, bad and hard to figure out but very colorful. I smiled at him and ruffled his head.

"Is it a dinosaur?" I asked him. He stared at me mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

"Cherumi is very smart! How did you know?" he asked his smile lighting up his face. I gave him a kiss on his head.

"Because big sis is very smart like you said." I said while giggling slightly.

This is my wonderful family that I love and adore. I would do anything for them. This is what happens everyday. That is, until I went to school the next day.


	2. Chapter 2 : NOT AN UPDATE

**Hello to the readers who have read Junketsu. I have decided to start uploading chapters again for Junketsu. The story will continue in the rewrite. I decided that after re-reading the original story I thought that I needed to make it a bit more detailed. So the rewrite to the second chapter will be up soon. Also I have two other stories that I posted up on my account. I have a KNB story. I messed up the beginning but I will fix that soon. I have a Trigun story as well you guys can check ****the out too.**

**Thank you for reading this post and I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long.**

**Love, Aria**


End file.
